1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a protective body wrap that facilitates a user taking a shower with an open wound, a cast, or similar sensitive area that cannot be exposed to moisture. More specifically, the present invention relates to a multi-layered body wrap having a moisture absorbing core and a water resistant outer layer to wrap different limbs and protect wound sites, bandages, or casts thereon.
It can be difficult for surgical patients with open wound sites or bandaged areas to bathe themselves without compromising the integrity of the bandage or contaminating the wound site. A common procedure for limb wounds is to leave the limb out of the shower area and bathe the rest of the body. This procedure can be effective, but is tiresome, inefficient, and tends to lead to water contacting the affected area anyway by accident and based on its proximity and exposed surface to the shower water.
Another common technique is to cover the affected limb using a plastic bag. This second technique is helpful but does not always ensure a moisture-tight seal around the limb, leading leakage and exposure to the shower water. This technique further often requires the use of securing tape or similar adhesive to secure the bag around the limb, whereafter the moistened cover is discarded. This is both messy and wasteful.
To prevent surgical patients and those with wound sites from endangering their wounds or compromising the bandage site, and to allow the user to take regular showers in the event of a limb injury, the present invention contemplates a new, reusable limb covering. The device comprises a bandage covering that is adapted to wrap around a limb and protect the affected area from moisture via an impermeable outer layer and a moisture absorbing inner layer. The device adapted to be placed over a user's skin and any underlying limb bandage. This allows patients to regularly shower and not have to resort to ad hoc methods of protecting these sensitive, post-injury or post-surgical sites on a limb.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Devices have been disclosed in the prior art that relate to bandage covers and wound wrappings. These include devices that have been patented and published in patent application publications, and generally relate to stabilizing splints or cast sleeves. The following is a list of devices deemed most relevant to the present disclosure, which are herein described for the purposes of highlighting and differentiating the unique aspects of the present invention, and further highlighting the drawbacks existing in the prior art.
One such device in the prior art is U.S. Pat. No. 8,142,378 to Reis, which discloses an immobilizing splint in the form of an inflatable wrap, whereby the device is inflatable to prevent movement of a patient's limb and is water-resistant to block moisture. Inflatable tubes are provided in the wrap that attached to a removable hand pump, whereby the device restricts movement of a limb when applied and inflated therearound. The intent of the Reis device is to provide a splint device that can be filled with air, as opposed to a hard cast or similar permanent immobilization device. While comprising a water-resistant material, the Reis device fails to provide end straps to secure the ends of the device to the wearer, and further fails to contemplate internal moisture absorbent material to absorb water that may bypass the wrapping. The present invention is contemplated as a temporary wrap that shields a limb or bandage from moisture while showering, whereby the device includes tethers that are used to secure the ends thereof adjacent to the affected area, and further wherein internal sponge elements are provide to wick moisture from the ends of the wrap in the event of moisture penetration.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,836,904 to Cooper discloses a comfort sleeve for a medical splint or cast, wherein the sleeve is adapted to provide a covering thereover that is padded and has improved aesthetics. The device comprises a fabric sleeve with a lining portion, a first open end, and a second open end with a thumb loop adjacent thereto. The device is elastic and comprises a soft interior layer, whereby end straps are contemplated for securing the device. However, the device of Cooper is not suited for use as a shower cover for a cast or wound site as provided herein. The device is an elastic, fabric material that is adapted to provide a cushioned outer surface for a cast or splint. The present invention comprises a substantially inelastic, plastic material that is water impermeable and includes an interior surface adorned with moisture absorbing elements therealong. The present invention is suited for use in the shower, while the Cooper device is contemplated for long-term use to cover a cast, for looks and for use in athletic competitions.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,520,926 to Hall discloses a compression support sleeve that is comprised of a thin polyurethane film coated with adhesive and sandwiched between an elastic, elastomeric polymer material. The polymer material is bonded to the adhesive surfaces of the film, and the assembly is utilized to form a cylindrical sleeve that supports limbs and joints of a wearer. The inner surface of the inner polymer material is adorned with a discontinuous layer of silicone microdots, which increase the friction coefficient of this surface such that the sleeve does not migrate away from its original position while in use. The Hall device describes a new and novel sleeve assembly that will resist movement while the wearer is in motion. The present invention, by contrast, is adapted to cover a portion of a limb or joint only when in the shower, whereby the device is secured using tethers along its open ends and is substantially inelastic.
The present invention comprises a limb wrap that is water impermeable and comprised of an elastic, elastomeric material that wraps around a wound site or bandage to protect the same from moisture while showering. The device includes the elastic wrap body, which acts as a moisture shell over an affected area. Also provided along the interior surface of the wrap body is a first and second strip of moisture absorbing or wicking material, which is adapted to absorb moisture that may seep beneath the wrap when donned. Securing the wrap in place is a first and second tie strap, which are elastic members along the upper and lower edges of the device to secure the wrap body in place after being wrapped over the wearer's limb.
The present invention prevents water from contacting a wound site or a bandage while a wearer is showing or bathing, whereby the device wraps around the outside of the area and around the wearer's limb. Its structure and intended use are substantially divergent in design from the prior art, and consequently it is clear that there is a need in the art for an improvement to existing wound site protective wrap devices. In this regard the instant invention substantially fulfills these needs.